


Jicama, Yule, and Manus

by SmolKiwii



Category: Dragon Ball, dbxv2
Genre: OC, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKiwii/pseuds/SmolKiwii
Summary: Because one (1) user asked to see them. DBXV2 hates small details and color changes so I drew 'em instead of screenshotting them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Jicama, Yule, and Manus

**Author's Note:**

> @GreenieTurtle this is for you bub. I haven't drawn in years and someone asking to see the bois set me off, so thanks! :) It's only the readers 's main team. I keep everything vague so yall can just picture them however you wish, but since you wanna know how they look in canon there you go! No human friends yet, maybe for another time.

General Info/fun facts:

Jicama--> In case you haven't noticed, she's the team leader. She's insightful and level headed, which is why she never worked well with other saiyans. She's a team player, and usually saiyans are competitive with one another. She is a fast special sweeper per say.

Yule--> Gender-neutral winter name, what can I say? He's a little smart mouthed and temperamental, but he is quick to forgive. He joined the team because he felt like he could put his trust on them (I headcanon that icejins are a little two-faced cuz their own personal goals come first- so like Frieza and Cooler). He serves as another fast special sweeper.

Manus--> Gentle giant tm. Manus is an actual snail species jiji (I love pun names if you haven't noticed yet). He loves other lifeforms and can be patronizing at times without meaning to. Serves as the tank of the group. He cannot aim at all, so close combat is his style anyways. 


End file.
